Ameryst
The Southwestern kingdom of the Western Lands, Ameryst, is the shining Jewel of the Human nations on Alzara. Still free of the taint of the shadow, Ameryst maintains it's watch against evil and holds to the honor and traditions of the Covenant and the Last Alliance. Almost all visitors to Ameryst found the kingdom to be accepting of them, regardless of their race. Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, and Halflings were especially welcome within the borders of Ameryst. History The nation of Ameryst is the oldest of the Human nations on Alzara. The Amerans are a steadfast people, both noble and brave. In the past, the other nations of Alzara have come to heed Ameryst’s lead during war and in the forming of alliances. It’s long line of noble rulers has remained unbroken from the family bloodline of Verye for over 2000 years. Queen Nashia Verye is the current ruler. Geography Ameryst is, for the most part, a pennisula, surrounded on three sides by bodies of water that are part of the Storm Ocean. Dominated by forests and plains, Ameryst is perfect for farming and forestry. The eastern and northern borders are defined by the Mountains of Mist, bordering the kingdoms of Baramunz, Anvil Hills, and Minas Ferot. The Western and southern borders are made up of bodies of water from the Storm Ocean. The Astral Forest dominates much of the kingdom, stretching across the entire kingdom. In the central most part of Ameryst lies the Helman Hills and the Eternal Lake and River. The Bay of Tranquility hosts safe harbors in both port cities of Femruun and Seaport. The Bay of Daggers is home to a majority of Ameryst's fishing industry. Cities and Villages Ameryst is home to many port cities and farming communities within it's borders. Guarded by the Queen's Guard and local militias, most areas are deemed safe for travelers and citizens of Ameryst. Some Cities of note are: *'Queen's Landing' - The Capital of the Kingdom and one of the main commerce centers *'Amerport' – Home to the Ameran ship builders, The Ameran Shipwrights *'Hadonhel' – The fortress city built on The Eternal Lake, rivals Queen’s Landing *'Femruun' – Free port and shipping hub of Ameryst *'Seaport' – Coastal city and home to the Commerce Guild *'Long Watch' - A military village set apart from the rest of the kingdom to provide a watch against enemies attempting to invade through the Bay of Tranquility *'Hillsdown' - A farming village *'Treeville' - A logging and farming village *'Crossroads' - A farming village and military hub, considered the center of the kingdom *'Endvale' - A farming village *'Riverhed' - A fishing and logging village on the Dagger River *'Tide's Cove' - A large village where shipping and fishing take place. Fishing vessels and river vessels are also constucted here by the Shipwrights *'Ashvale' - A mining and military outpost, with limited logging around the village *'Mountain Home' - A mining village *'Sea Tree' - A small port town and naval station, guarding the Bay of Daggers Points of Interest The abandoned village of Shadowfang is home to Shadowfang Keep, rumored to be haunted and plagued. This is one of the few blights on the Ameryst landscape. The Ruins of Bladewatch is a ancient fortress buried deep within the Amera Forest. Local legends abound about what lies within and under the ancient keep. Category:Kingdoms